The advent of computers, electronic communication, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics has resulted in a great variety of enhanced programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced options, the set-top box (STB) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services. In addition to supporting traditional broadcast television, STBs also support an increasing number of services such as video-on-demand, internet protocol television (IPTV), and personal video recording. An STB is typically in communication with a media content provider and configured to provide users with media content based on a subscription with the media content provider. For example, a user may choose to become a subscriber by purchasing one or more available services from a media content provider, including various television programming packages, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand services, Internet services, telephone services, and audio programming. Generally, a media content provider determines which services to provide to an STB based on a subscription, for example according to information stored in a billing system.
Under certain circumstances, an STB may not provide the correct services for which the subscriber is entitled. Action is required to reconcile the STB in order to provide the correct services based on the associated subscription.